Currently available embossing block registration systems require adjustment of numerous adjustment means to achieve a desired position of the embosser. According to some methods, an embossing is cemented to a steel rule die after many trial and error attempts to register the embosser with print. Cam systems have also been used to shift an inserted embossing block in order to obtain print registration. These systems suffer, however, in that they are difficult to operate and require considerable time to set up and substantial expense.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,124 discloses an embosser mounting insert registering means wherein set screws contact an embosser insert such that a longitudinal movement of the screws laterally move the insert to adjust registration of the embosser. Once the set screw is rotated so that proper registration is achieved, locking screws are used to lock the set screws in their positions. After repeated use, however, the set screws may need readjusting, which becomes difficult once the locking screws are in place. A great deal of time is necessary to remove the locking screws, readjust the set screws, and replace the locking screws. Also, problems arise with this device since the force of the set screws pushes directly against the steel rule die when they are tightened.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,936 discloses an embossing registration system which requires tightening and loosening four adjustment screws but only allows adjustment in two linear directions. The patent also discloses a system having more variable adjustments, but the embodiment requires adjustment of eight screws. Both alternatives of the system require a trial and error approach and considerable time to adjust.
Accordingly, a need exists for an embossing registration system which provides a very precise adjustment of an embossing block in a fast and easy procedure.